


survivor of the most horrific tragedy in life

by kadtherine



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Infinity War spoilers, aunt may is not to be taken lightly, post iw part 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadtherine/pseuds/kadtherine
Summary: Tony Star has barely been back in New York – on this planet, actually – for a whole hour before May Parker punches him in the face.





	survivor of the most horrific tragedy in life

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR PART ONE. 
> 
> I love Aunt May and she deserves more recognition. Hence this fic. Hope you'll enjoy!

Tony Stark has barely been back in New York – on this planet, actually – for a whole hour before May Parker punches him in the face. She takes a sick pleasure in seeing the way he reels back from the shock, bringing a hand to his swelling nose. He blinks, slightly disoriented and May goes to lunge again before she finds herself being restrained, her arm being pinned behind her back.  She kicks and punches and throws obscenities both in English and Italian.  Tears are running down her face, her vision blurry.

Stark raises a hand and the burly bodyguard, like an obedient dog, reluctantly lets her go, standing between the two. May snarls and furiously wipes her face with the sleeve of her cardigan. As if that would stop her from tearing his face off and dismembering him before she’d throw his limbs in a pit fire. He doesn’t even have the decency to look at her, his eyes fixed on his shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. He has the audacity to stand here, alone, when he had been the one dragging  _him_ into this mess. Stark is here while  _he_  isn’t. May’s throat feels tight, her chest hurts, and she wishes she could tear it out.

 

“S’alright, Happy,” Stark mutters, carelessly waving a hand, “I deserved it.”

 

“And you deserve so much worse, you worthless piece of shit,” she spits, pushing against the so called   _Happy,_ “ You were supposed to protect him, not bring him on an alien planet to die.”

 

“Mrs. Parker, I-”

 

“No,” May holds up a hand, interrupting him, “You don’t get to speak. I trusted you. Despite everything, despite you going behind my back and lying to me, I made the mistake of trusting you and now my son’s gone.”

 

 

 _Peter’s gone_. The words echo in her mind and no matter how many times she’s repeated them, they don’t seem to sink. The boy who she has raised from an early age. The boy who was too smart for her or Ben to help him with his homework. The boy who shoved pieces of burnt meatloaf in his mouth, pretending that he liked it for her benefit. The boy who made sure that her glasses were off, who covered with a blanket whenever she’d fall asleep on their ratty couch. Peter, her last support pole, is gone and it doesn’t sink in.

May feels the back of her eyes burn and she finds her gasping for breath. Gulping, she brings both of her hands on her chest and is surprised to feel her heart still beating. How can she still be breathing? Hasn’t the world spun off its axis by now? She sniffs, wrapping her arms around herself as it would prevent her from falling apart. Peter’s bright smile comes to mind and May finds herself wondering. She wonders if he was scared in his last moments. She wonders if he had someone comfort him, wrap him in a hug, wipe tears away from his face.

 

 

“May, I give you my word-” Stark starts again, snapping her out of her train of thoughts?

 

“Yeah,” May snorts, “your word really doesn’t mean shit to me.”

 

 

She doesn’t bother wiping her tears this time, red rimmed eyes staring right into his.  He clears his throat and crosses his arms behind his back.

 

 

“I’ll do everything in my power to get Peter back.”

 

“Oh you better,” she takes a step forward, scowling at Happy when the latter lightly pushes her back. May let out a mirthless laugh and turns back to Tony, taking a sick pleasure when he recoils back, “Because if you don’t, Thanos will be the last of your worries.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, it means the world to me ! please don't forget to leave a comment to tell me what you thought about it. you can also follow me on tumblr @lesbianxshuri.
> 
> until next time, peeps  
> kadi.


End file.
